Dredge
"I trust you; just not your trust." "I have had many loyaltiessss. It'ssss my job. But I can assssure you that my only current one liessss here, with you." - Josh Lemonking and Dredge Summary Dredge was a male Trandoshan Mercenary during the Clone Wars. He was well known for his abilities to take down large groups from the inside, and leaving the scene, unnoticed. Beginnings Two years before Dredge was born, his parents lived on Trandosha.They were a well respected pair of citizens. His father, Steth, was a valiant and courageous member of the Trandoshan Hunters, and his mother, Tistar, was also a brave Hunter who commanded a small squadron of reprogrammed droidekas. Tistar had just completed a rough training mission, and Steth had just caught two Jedi for the games; An average day on Trandosha. Even though both were tired, they knew more would be coming soon. Trandosha never rests. Less than twenty minutes after both of the Trandos' missions, they were called to the central hub of their sector. Inside that hub sat Razer, the dictator of this area. He rarely spoke with citizens unless dealing with crimes or disobedience. Neither Tistor nor Steth knew why they had been called. They were the best of the best with hunting as well as obedience. As the two entered the hub, what they saw before them was not a sight they had hoped for. Two Trandoshan citizens were on their knees in front of Razer. Both had bags over their heads. Razer jumped up out of his throne and jokingly bowed at the two people in front of him. "I hear you two are the cream of the crop! Jussssssst wanted to tessst your loyalty." he exclaimed. Shocked, Steth replied, "What have theeesssse prisonersssss done?" Razer replied with ease, "Nothing! Kill them, and you'll be freeeee." A long silence followed. "No!" replied he two trandoshans in unison. They both knew what disobeying direct orders from Razer meant, and they were both prepared to face the consequences. "Shame." said Razer, as he stepped closer to the innocent captives. He grabbed his spear and in one, swift move sliced through both of the prisoners' heads. Tistar and Steth looked at Razer in awe and disgust, as his guards approached the two. They both awoke in the Hangar, meaning that, as suspected, the guards had knocked them out. Both were still in a lot of pain from the blows hey each took just a few minutes earlier, but they were not going to give in to Razer that easily. They slowly stood up, acting casual, and pulled the guards to the ground. This seemed like a great idea at the time, however, it did not seem that way when the guards on the ground started crying for help. Many more guards came rushing in, and the Tistar and Steth were taken captive once more. They were dragged to a small shuttle and were thrown in, quickly, and without mercy. The door was shut, and the pilot took off. They entered hyperspace, which was surprising for such a small vessel, and soon they reached the nearest moon. The ship landed and the pilot threw the prisoners onto the rocky surface. Each of them was also hit with breathers, which they immediately strapped on because of the zero gravity and zero oxygen. Trandoshans have a natural resistance to air pressure, but the two still felt like they were going to explode, and, in fact, they might have had the pilot not picked them up and thrown them into the tiny facility just a few feet away. The pilot returned to his ship and took off just as the automatic door of the facility shut. The complex launching bay was completely white. In fact, it looked like it had never gone one day without a complete, elaborate cleaning. There was no way out, and only one long hallway leading further into the facilty. Steth helped Tistar to her feet and together they walked down the hallway, until reaching a set of stairs at the end. They headed down the stairs cautiously, and when they reached the end some Trandoshan lab workers, also wearing pristine white, roughly grabbed them and threw them into a large escape pod filled with a few other Trandoshans, a Togruta, and four Wookies. No one looked official by any means. All of them wore simple clothes or just rags. Before either of the newcomers could take a seat the pod launched. Everyone in the pod was there for one reason, defying their leader. This was the well known consequence. An escape pod to an unknown destination. All kinds of people drop their "traitors" at the white facility. No one has ever been seen alive. If the pod lands, they might die in the crash, or die on the planet without any gear. The more common outcome is when the pod doesn't land, and the inhabitants starve. The time on the pod was unbearable. With the Wookies costantly complaining in their language that only they understood, and everyone else either crying or staring at one another mindlessly. Steth and Tistar just sat there, and braved through it. After an unbearable amount of time, all of the prisoners had just given up. They all knew that they would end up dead anyway. One of the other trandoshans had already killed the Togruta and eaten him, not common behavior. Another Trandoshan had lunged for a Wookie, but the bigger combatant won that fight with ease. Just as Steth thought he might have to go for one of his brother Trandoshans, the pod started dropping, rapidly. It took a nose dive, forcing everyone into a dog pile at the front. Steth grabbed Tistar and they climbed to the back using the two rows of seats as ladders. They each belted themselves in, and braced for impact. The metal pod decreased in temperature rapidly. There were no windows so they couldn't see the new world around them. The ship eventually hit the ground. Hard. It made Steth and Tistar lunge forward against their belts so hard that they thought they each knew something was broken. They were right. The ship hit hard, but not as hard as expected. They had landed in something soft. All of the captives at the front of the pod were lying motionless. After some time Steth unbelted himself and fell back into the dog pile, shortly followed by Tistar. Tistar pressed the twelve digits into the keypad that she knew would open the back door they came in through. As the door slowly opened, all each of them saw was white. It reminded them of the facility from which they had been launched. They were not used to the cold conditions of this world. Trandosha was a fair temperatured, forested land with many animals for hunt. This planet was the complete opposite. Steth looked around and quickly spotted one of the Wookies retreating. The Trandoshan forgot about all of his injuries at the sight of possible salvation and grabbed a handful of the smooth, white stuff surrounding him in all directions and tossed it at the hairy beast. It hit and the Wookie turned around slowly only to see a hungry, freezing Trandoshan charging at him. In a quick scene of fists punching, claws flaring, and a low voice shouting, almost whimpering for mercy, the wounded Trandoshan lugged the dead Wookie back to the pod. As Steth entered the pod, he collapsed on the floor and slid to a halt back on the dog pile. Tistar entered shortly after carrying a few large sticks she had found amongst the snow. She shut the back door, making it a bit less cold, and helped her mate to his feet. Steth took one of the sticks and started to sharpen it with his razor sharp claws. After he had made a suitable knife, he started to skin the poor Wookie. Tistar starting skinning the other one who was already dead from the crash as well. By the end of the night they were full and warm under the gigantic pelts that now covered them. The fact that they were also laying on top of pure body heat may have helped too. Morning came and the injured trandoshans scavenged what they could from the previous captives. They turned the pelts into cloaks and carried the sticks as weapons. The two also turned the thick, strong seat belts into face masks to block out the harsh, cold winds. As they left the pod, neither of them took a look back. They were confident that they would live through this. After a long while of stumbling through the cold, Tistar finally collapsed both out of pain from her injuries in the crash and from the cold winds. Steth picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He could barely do it. He felt like collapsing as well. As he climbed yet another snow hill, he spotted a village just ahead. It was small, and covered with snow. Out of both pain and relief, he collapsed and dropped his mate. They both went rolling down the soft, white hill and stopped just in front of the high gates. Steth smiled, and passed out from exposure. When the two awoke, they were strapped to white beds. They felt much better. Steth assumed the people in front of them were doctors because of the coats and goggles they wore. Something told him they had fixed the broken bones. Tistar looked over and smiled at him, as they both came to the same conclusion: They were saved! A year passed and Steth and Tistar became two of the most active participants in recon missions. All they had to do was scout nearby the facility with all the gear they would ever need to stay safe, and return before dark. It was their way of saying thank you. On one recon mission that seemed like all the rest, Steth and Tistar got separated because of a blizzard. The tech maps they each had on their wrists told them where the other person was at all times, so they were not worried, but when Steth started to hear screaming coming from his mate, he started running desperately toward the dot on his map that represented her. When he finally reached the location Tistar was laying motionless in the snow. Steth was not ready for this moment. He frantically checked her breathing, heartbeat, nothing was there. He cried. 'If only I'd been there.' he kept thinking to himself. He stood up and reached down to pick up her body so there could be a proper burial at base, when he noticed something. A faint cry, coming from underneath the snow. He reached down and delicately put his hands around a small, baby, Trandoshan boy. His mate had died in childbirth. He held the infant close to him and tried to warm him up by putting the boy under the many layers of coats he wore. He picked up Tistar and put her over his shoulder, and started to go back to base. When he reached the large doors leading into the hangar, however, they were shut. 'They must have closed them because of the blizzard' he thought to himself. No problem. He pushed the buzzer a few times and waited for someone to open the doors. No response. He pounded on the doors. No response. At this point he knew that he was going to die because of the harsh conditions of this planet. He took off his coats, shirts, and all the protection he had. His one priority was keeping his boy safe. He also took the coats from his mate's body and put all of the material on the child. The infant was getting as much protection as possible. He was wrapped in all the material available and in a corner next to the giant doors, with a small wall blocking the wind from hitting his face directly. The boy was still sobbing. Steth lay on the freezing concrete outside the doors almost motionless. He looked at his boy, smiling brighter than ever. "Dredge." he said, sobbing as he started to say his next three words. "We love you!" And with those being his last words and only thing he would ever say to his son, he flopped his head over and died. Dredge stopped crying for just a minute, looked at his father, and started up again. Early Life "So, what do you remember about your childhood?" "Only the name. I don't know where I remember it from, but I know it wassss meant to be mine." - Obi-wan Kenobi and Dredge ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Dredge sat in the small hut in front of Obi-wan. They were still on the planet where he was born, Orto Plutonia. Obi-Wan had found him as an infant when he was out passing the base looking for a lost Taun-Taun. Kenobi was Dredge's rescuer, and he was also like his father, after all, Obi-Wan had looked after him for almost thirteen years now. Dredge did not know his own name in the beginning, he didn't have anyone to tell him what it was. Obi-Wan went over names of previous Trandoshans, and when he read the name Dredge, Dredge immediately recognized it as his own. He remembered his Father's words from when he was an infant. Obi-Wan took Dredge on Scouting missions for food and looked after him just like a son. Dredge had survived without issues for thirteen years now. Obi-Wan had finished his duties on Orto Plutonia, and was ready to return to Coruscant. When the LAAT arrived to pick him up, he helped Dredge on board. The clones on the gunship were not expecting another passenger, let alone a trandoshan. However, they respected Obi-Wan's judgment and shut the doors. Dredge was not expecting to be brought on board, in fact, he had been dreading the day Obi-Wan had to leave. Dredge was just so glad to still be with him. As the LAAT entered the planet's atmosphere and went into space, Dredge didn't feel cold. For the first time in his entire life, he wasn't freezing. It felt good. As the ship landed in the gigantic Attack Cruiser hovering above the planet, Dredge was absolutely amazed. There were so many people! He closely followed Obi-Wan to the Bridge, where he went to sleep, completely warm. As he awoke, he noticed that the ship was now approaching a large planet. It was black and orange, and looked beautiful. Obi-Wan turned to look behind him and said, "Morning Dredge. This here is Coruscant, the home of the Republic." Dredge walked up to the window to admire the beautiful planet in front of him. He stood there for a while watching the planet become larger and larger until eventually the ship entered the planet's atmosphere. As the ship landed on a very large landing pad on the surface of Coruscant, Dredge followed Obi-Wan into the Jedi Temple. Dredge stared in awe at the high ceilings and statues as well as the large windows that revealed all of the ships of Coruscant. Obi-Wan took him to a medium-sized room and told him that it was his now. He told Dredge where he would be, and where things were around the Temple. Dredge thanked him and started to admire his room. Temple Life After about eight years of living in the temple, Dredge had learned everything he needed to know and become well respected. He participated in everything he could and frequently went to training with the clones. Obi-Wan had come to the conclusion that Dredge was not force-sensitive, almost no Trandoshans are. Dredge had become a formidable warrior as well as politician. However, he felt like he was missing something. Dredge was accepted into Rancor Battalion, where he was forced to wear clone gear. The helmet was too small, the boots were tiny, and he had to squeeze his three-fingered hands into gloves that wanted him to have five. He could not operate properly in that armor. However, it got better when he cut the rubber fingers of the gloves off, so he still had the wrist and forearm plating, but he could use his hand, not the one the glove wanted him to have. After a few months of service with the clones, he realized that it was not how he wanted to spend his life. He wanted something that fit him, and was more exhilarating. As he walked around the temple, he noticed someone shouting out to the large crowd. He was saying something about being a mercenary, and if anyone needed one. Dredge had learned what they were and what they did from the jedi archives, so he decided to take him up on is offer. He sent the so-called "mercenary" out to find someone. He had no reason to find this person, he just wanted to see if the guy was as good as he said he was. Within a few minutes he had the person, and was asking for payment. Dredge bought the guy some gear for his work, and went back to his usual exercises in the training room, however, all that was on his mind was the mercenary. It seemed like a good job to have. He just needed to learn. A New Career Dredge knew that he needed a change of career, and he thought he had found the perfect one. He quit Rancor Battalion, and went around searching for someone who might teach him the ways of a Bounty Hunter. In a short amount of time, he found a fellow Trandoshan by the name of Bocarra. Bocarra invited Dredge into his squad, trandoshans guild. Dredge accepted the offer and got to know the other Trandos well. Eventally, Bocarra and Vanden Fartech taught Dredge the ways of the Hunter, and how to catch a Bounty. Dredge listened to the lessons very carefully, and went on many Bounties with Bocarra. After a long time spend in the guild, Dredge left to pursue becoming a Bounty Hunter, he thought he would like that better than becoming a Mercenary. Of course, Bocarra and Dredge still kept in touch. Dredge became a private Bounty Hunter. He went after people and chased intel. It was a career that fit him. Plus, the got a lot of gear as rewards. He was very good at what he did, and many people knew his name, however, he still felt like he was missing something. Dredge was out on a job when the target discoverd his intentions to collect intel. Dredge was forced to leave the house, leaving his mission incomplete. He could not accept that, so he went back in and stayed hidden while listening to the target. He got all the information he needed and left, unnoticed. As he reported to his employer, he realized that he had just successfully completed a spy mission. From that point on, he wanted to become a Mercenary because of all the new opportunities. He started to teach himself, and market himself as a Merc for hire. Nova Corporation Dredge was officially a Mercenary, and he needed something to show it. He knew about one of the largest and most respected squads, Nova Corporation, so he went to interview. Wearing his spy gear as an example of what he did, he was accepted into Nova by none less than Xalandra Nova herself. After many months with Nova, Dredge was officially the top Spy and Hunter. However, he knew that Xalandra was a corrupt leader. She was great in business as well as battle, but she was a corrupt dictator. Dredge eventually had had enough of her leadership, and went to confront her about her managing style. When he approached her she removed him from the squad and informed everyone of his "treachery." Dredge was an outcast in the galaxy and everyone knew about what he had done. Soon after Dredge was kicked out, he found out that Xalandra was making false stories about why he was removed. From attacking her to supplying information to her enemies, she told it all. Dredge was furious. He knew that someday he would get revenge on her for stabbing him in the back. The Elite Spy Ring Dredge was exiled from society because of Nova's lies. No one would hire him, and so he became out of practice. He felt like his career was destroyed. However, a squad of good people known as The Elite Spy Ring had heard about Dredge and knew that Xalandra was making things up. They were against Nova already, as were most people. They took Dredge in, and let him do most of the missions for a while. Dredge became better than he was before with spy work. He built up a new reputation and started getting more jobs. Pretty soon, Nova's lies were forgotten and Dredge was back in the game. A few months after joining the Spy Ring, Dredge was a General. He thanked them for helping him out during his lowest moments, and left the squad. He was confident he could get revenge on Nova. Thorn Darkwoods Dredge was under a lot of pressure because of all the missions he had accepted at once, and was working hard to complete all of them. On one of his missions he met a Trandoshan woman known as Thorn Darkwoods. She was a mercenary as well, and offered to help Dredge with the missions he had not yet done. She was a very good Merc, and helped Dredge out a lot. From that point on, Dredge and Thorn became very good friends and did many missions together. The Fall of Nova Dredge wanted to get rid of Nova Corp once and for all, but didn't know how he could pull off such a feat. However, he had an idea that he was willing to try. He went and got Bocarra and the rest of the Trandoshans from his old squad, and went and got Thorn as well. After that, he gathered as many mercenaries as he could and told all of them what to do. Dredge felt good being the leader, and was confident in his plan. Dredge had Thorn get in front of the large group of mercenaries and trandoshans and approach a Nova Corp General. She told the General that everyone in her group was interested in joining. Dredge was staying in the middle of group for fear that the general would recognize him from when he was in Nova. The General was surprised to see so many possible recruits and invited each person to join without looking at their names. Luckily, Dredge was able to get back in without a problem. After everyone in Dredge's group had been invited to join Nova, they went to do as much as they could for the squad. After only a few days, Dredge's whole team was all commanders. They had been promoted for participation and effort to keep the group going. Dredge had been promoted to commander by a newly appointed General who didn't recognize him. After only a couple more days, everyone in the large group were generals in Nova. Dredge had, again, been promoted by a new General. When everyone was available, Dredge and his group started removing the members of Nova Corp one by one using their powers given to them by becoming generals. In only a few minutes, all of the Troopers and Commanders of Nova Corporation were kicked out. When the rest of the Generals saw what had happened to the squad, they left in fear of what Xalandra would do. Dredge and his team had successfully completed the mission. Xalandra Nova shut down Nova Corp very shortly thereafter. Xalandra would rebuild Nova with a new name: Dark Nebula, in the near future. But it would never be the same. The Sentinels of Peace After the destruction of Nova, many employers were using Dredge very, very often for missions. The members of the team that had helped Dredge out also were receiving business. On one Body Guarding Mission, Dredge was assigned to guard the newly created squad, Sentinels of Peace. Dredge quickly got to know the members. The leader, Cade Novalight, and his Generals, Jessanna Stansu and burn grayman were great people. He also got to know Marcen Worldbeamer, a Commander, and Flash Shimmerwave, a Trooper. Shortly after Dredge was assigned to guard the squad, he decided that he liked the members too much to leave and find another job to do. He left his Mercenary career behind and became an official member of the Sentinels. Jessanna Stansu and Cade Novalight became two of Dredge's best friends. They showed him the ropes quickly, and accepted him into the squad willingly. Dredge trained with them and tried his hardest to help out the group as much as possible from that point forward. A few weeks after Dredge joined, Jess helped Dredge find out that he was, in fact, Force Sensitive. Obi-Wan had not expected Dredge to have any midi-chlorian, no Trandoshan ever had, but Dredge did, and he was ready to use it. Jess helped Dredge discover his potential with the force, and trained with him regularly. Pretty soon, Dredge was an experienced Jedi as well as Mercenary, and he had Jess to thank for that. Many months passed and Dredge did everything with the Sentinels. At this point, he was a General, and Cade could rely on him to do anything. Eventually, Dredge realized that what he was good at was Mercenary work, and left the Sentinels to pursue that career once more. He stayed in contact with the Sentinels of Peace, and thought of them just like he would any Family member. Mercenary Corporation After leaving the Sentinels of Peace, Dredge decided to gather a group of Mercenaries together to carry out contracts and complete hits. The perfect way to do that was to create a squad, and recruit other Mercs into it. This idea succeeded and pretty soon Mercenary Corporation had many Mercs or Mercs-to-be ready to work. They worked as a wonderful team. This squad would grow and become close as a group. Many people understood the idea of a hirable squad, and like it very much. Others asked for specific members of the squad for missions. Merc Corp was a revolutionary invention during the Clone Wars Era. Life Goes On The Clone Wars were not the end for Dredge. He still remains during this era, commanding the Mercenary Corporation and helping friends out. He would live a long and fruitful life, filled with Republic Credits, Allies, Enemies, Uprisings, Brotherhood, and Friendship. Life goes on for Dredge. Unmentioned Events Mandolorian Training Shortly after completing his contract to find the Leader of the War Eagle, his employer, breedu diri, trained him in the art of being a Mandolorian. From the armor to the politics, Dredge knew it all. He especially enjoyed using new weaponry to prove his point. Coruscant Underworld Smuggler Before The Elite Spy Ring came around to help Dredge out, he became a smuggler for the Coruscant Underworld. It was a glum, murky place but it brought him credits. The Sentinels Return After Dredge left the Sentinels of Peace and started the mercenary Corporation, he had many contracts waiting to be taken and completed. Jess and Flash helped him out on recon missions. They were very good at getting the jobs done. Dredge was surprised at how well they performed, and thankful for their efforts to assist him. Training with Obi-Wan After Dredge learned he was Force Sensitive, he trained with the man who was basically his father for a long while. He became an aggressive, but smart opponent through Kenobi and Jess' trainings. ARC Slug's Hits After Dredge left the Sentinels of Peace and got back into the Mercenary loop of things, he found out that an old member of the Sentinels by the name of ARC Slug was putting out hits against his old squadmates. He had put out one for every member. Dredge took all of the hits and kept them, making them inactive. The contracts would never be completed, and someone who would complete them could never get to them. Cade, Jess, Marcen, Flash, and all the others were safe from Slug's treachery. Unmentioned Friends Elena Amatari Dredge's Best Friend for a very long time before he became a Mercenary and couldn't speak as often. She was also his leader when Dredge joined the Amatari Empire, but that was only for a very brief amount of time. Dredge and Elena hosted daily parties and get-togethers with the rest of their friends and the Temple. tank gamble Tank was a great friend to Dredge while he was still in Rancor Battalion. Their friendship lasted a long while until tank was no longer available. He was either too busy or too tired to do anything after his efforts with Cad Bane at the Senate Building, but that's a different story. Blade Yes, Blade has a last name that should not be mentioned due to possible spies that could reveal his identity. He is a Trandoshan and a member of Merc Corp. He is the chief background officer, meaning that he does background checks on the targets before missions, making it easier to find them, spy on them, or question them. Please be aware that I have not told some information due to the fact that this info could ruin my Mercenary career as well as expose the true identity of other users. If you wish to be mentioned in this please realized that you have not been included for your own safety purposes as well as my own. I was very thorough with this page and did not forget anything. Category:Trandoshan Category:Male Characters Category:Bounty Hunter